Express the decimal as a percent. $1.115$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.115 = \dfrac{111.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.115} = 111.5\%$ $111.5$ per hundred = $111.5$ per cent = $111.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.